In The Bakehouse
by BellatrixBlackLovett
Summary: It's hot. It's sweaty. Bellatrix is wondering down Fleet Street and pops into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop for a drink. She gets more then she first thought. Rated M. Written with my mate Emily.


**In The Bakehouse**

BellatrixBlackLovett – Bellatrix Lestrange  
Emily – Mrs. Nellie Lovett

**Disclaimer: -**_ Sadly, I own nothing._

Bellatrix scoffed looking up into the sky, nothing but bright bloody sun. She hated the sun with all her heart, and that was saying something. She'd taken to wearing her heavy black cloak that was making her sweat and her clothes stick tightly to her body. Swearing at the powerful heat pulsing down on her she turned to see a small pie shop, Mrs. Lovett's she was to guess with the large sign hanging above it. Peaking into its window she found only a few people to be inside. Turning she headed towards it and opened the door, sighing in relief as some cold air hit her pale, sweaty face.

Nellie Lovett's face shot up to the sound of the door opening; she was greeted by a slim, sweaty individual. She rushed out from behind her counter to offer the stranger a seat; she seemed washed out, tired almost, but on closer inspection she could see that it was just her natural milky skin tone, much like her own. Her dark eyes seemed empty, not allowing Nellie to find out anything about her new customer "Can I get you a drink?" She asked trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Looking up Bellatrix let her eyes fall on the petite pie maker from under hood. Smirking she licked her lips and nodded gently not wanting to give anything away. She tilted her head to one side as she watched the woman move away, her hips swaying, as she fussed out with a bottle of gin. Letting a sly grin fall on her lips Bellatrix moved deeper into her coat keeping herself hidden in amusement to watching this pie maker trying to figure her out her looks though her body screamed to be left out of its sweaty, hot hold.

She eventually won the battle between her and the gin bottle, taking extra care in preparing this woman's drink. She carried it over to her, ignoring other punters calls for top ups. Setting the drink down carefully, unlike her usual almost throwing it down on the table. It took all of her will to resist sitting down in the rickety chair opposite and questioning this strange new person. Instead she had to pull herself away, deciding it would be better if she watched her secretly from behind her counter.

Taking the drink Bellatrix looked at its silky form for a few moments before drinking it in one. Setting the glass down she sighed in pleasure as she felt the cool liquid fall down her throat making her shiver a little. Her eyes looked to what had to be Mrs. Lovett under the cloak before she had the idea to tease her with her hidden looks. Leaning forward she placed her elbows onto the table and unbuttoned her cloak slightly flashing off the pale skin of the tip of her cleavage making her smirk as cool air began to slide in between her breasts.

Her movement grabbed her attention instantly, the pale of her chest mesmerised her, and she stared through lusty eyes at her brand new view, not caring if anyone saw. She slammed the pastry down onto the table top causing flour to rise up around her, temporarily blurring her vision. Kneading the dough ready for the same old pies she made every day, she never once took her eyes off of her eye candy. "I think you like that pastry too much love." shouted one of her customers. She glanced down, finally snatching her gaze away from the strange woman, to find how inappropriately she was feeling the dough.

Looking to the yelling costumer then back to Mrs. Lovett Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and watched her fingers move about it the dough before she snorted and undone a few more buttons looking at Nellie closely before she went for it and pulled her hood down showing off her damp face with dark curls that were stuck to her back. Pouting in a sly way she picked up her glass and moved towards the counter. As she reached the counter she leant forward giving Mrs. Lovett and good view of her chest before she spoke "Mind if I have another?" she asked pointing at the cup before moving her fingers to toy with the dough in front of her biting down her lip to stop her from giggling out.

She knew that the woman was stood there before she leant on the counter; her figure cast a perfect shadow over Nellie. She raised her eyes up before her head, gasping at the view that greeted her. She shot her eyes back down to the dough trying to compose herself, unsure whether she was meant to see it or not, hoping deep in her heart that it was deliberate. Her voice was unique, unlike anything she had heard before; it was like music to her. She lifted her head to be met with dark eyes which danced in the dim light of the shop. "Course not, love." She replied trying to add flirty tones to her own voice. Out of the corner of her eye she caught her thumbing the dough; she pressed her tongue to her cheek, not knowing how she should react.

Bellatrix let her nails trail over the dough enjoying her fingertips hit its soft, cold tone. She thanked Nellie, who gave her another drink before she dared to go further. Pushing back some of her she leant forward over the counter, her dress getting trapped and falling a little more than it should do giving Nellie a good view of the top of her heaving chest "That's pretty." She smirked lightly, her words oozing from her mouth as she grabbed the necklace around Nellie's neck, her nails trailing over her hot skin exciting her "Very pretty indeed."

She tilted her chin up slightly, taking a sudden breath as the strangers cold fingers caressed her neck. "Thanks." She just about managed to stammer the word, trying not to shake at the woman's touch. She'd never felt like this before, but she knew that she liked it. Her eyes shifted down to where the stranger's porcelain chest was spilling out over the top of her dress, she knew she should let her know to avoid embarrassment when she turned around, but she didn't want to lose the view.

"Hot isn't it?!" Bellatrix huffed fanning her face with her hand looking around before she undone a few buttons on her dress. Snarling she heard some men whistle to her but her deathly glare made them turn red and duck away from her view. Smirking with pride she turned to Nellie and tugged at her own dress, watching it peel off her soaked body "Well that was a waste of a good enough dress. Look like I'll just have to go round in nothing." She teased watching a few costumers leave.

Nellie couldn't quite believe what was happening; the prospect of this beautiful woman walking around with nothing on drove her wild. "What's your name love?" She asked, adopting a smouldering look on her face. She took hold of her necklace sliding from side to side drawing the woman's attention down to her own heaving chest, sliding a finger down to her cleavage, ignoring the flour trail that was left behind.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." She stated picking up her gin glass before trailing her tongue around its rim "But as it's you, you can call me Bella." Smirking she drank the gin slowly letting it slide down her throat before she crept out and tongue and licked some of it off her lips "I'm guessing your Mrs. Lovett?" she asked moving down before rolling up her dress to her thigh "My poor legs, their bloody boiling." She huffed under her hair.

Bella. She repeated it in her head; she could see herself screaming it. She felt as if she was a special exception, being allowed to shorten her name and she liked it. "That's me." she said letting her eyes wander to Bella's legs, they were thin and athletic. Nellie imagined them wrapped around her body. She blinked hard, frowning and dragging her eyes, reluctantly, back up to her face, to once again be stunned by this woman's milky beauty.

Smirking Bellatrix looked up reading Nellie's mind perfectly. She was a witch; it wasn't that hard to do. Turning she looked over her shoulder to see a few costumer dotted about the shop. Whispering under her breath she watched them suddenly stand up, pay Nellie and leave. How she loved magic dearly. Pushing her gaze to Mrs. Lovett once more she shrugged "Guess they were in a hurry. Well least we can enjoy the cool breeze on our own now, can't we?" she teased licking her lips.

The exclusivity made her nervous, but Bella's presence excited her and her excitement beat her nerves hands down. She edged her way around the counter, walking towards the door, swaying her hips as she walked trying to entice Bella. She locked the door slowly, turning round leaning her back against the hard surface, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows suggestively at her target, before slowly sashaying her way back over to where Bella stood still thumbing the dough.

Bella grabbed her as she walked past and pushed her into the counter "Shall we cut the silly games?" she sniggered licking her lips "They bore me to tears. I'm a more forward girl that gets what she wants when she wants." She stated before she pushed back some of Nellie's hair and lowered her lips down to hers, keeping them there for a few moments to tease her before she lightly kissed at her before she crushed into them.

Her lips were warm and moist from where she had licked them; they felt surprisingly soft against Nellie's. She wasn't entirely sure how to react, but after the initial touch she raised her hand to grip the side of Bella's neck, pushing her own lips against the pressure of the other woman's kiss. She pulled at her lower lip before letting go completely staring into the glistening, dark eyes.

"I never said to stop either." Hissed Bella is a sassy way before pulling Nellie back to her, biting at her lower lip quickly before moving her mouth back onto her lips. She sniggered and ran her hands up Mrs. Lovett's back before she moved her head to slowly place hot kisses all the way down her beautiful, slim neckline.

Nellie let her head drop back as Bella's hot lips marked a path down her neck towards her chest. She wasn't sure if she would carry on down her chest but knew that she wanted her to. She pushed her chest up into Bella's face, hoping that she would get the hint and carry on down following the trail of flour that still remained from her earlier teases. She let her fingers twirl round Bella's hair ready to guide her if she stopped short of Nellie's creamy white chest.

Bella let out a small cackled as read Nellie's mind once more "You really think I'm going to stop there?" she sniggered before moving her tongue over cleavage. Moving on more she tugged down Mrs. Lovett's corset so it full just underneath her nipples, that were full already, before she left her fingertips brush over them teasing her lightly as she started to suck around them.

She let out a low moan as Bella sucked at her breasts; she ignored the fact that Bella could read her mind, but knew that it could come in handy later on. She thrust her chest into Bella's already wide open mouth, reaching round to the table behind them and clearing it of any clutter with one smooth sweep of her slender arm. She moved her arms down Bella's body, cupping her milky breasts, being careful not to treat them like the pastry.

Moaning Bellatrix pushed her back onto the counter sucking hardly at her breasts grabbing onto her back so she could push them further into her mouth. She shivered at Nellie's touch and quickly went for her skirts, ripping them on her new toy before tugging down her undergarments leaving her in nothing. Sniggered Bella placed her onto the counter and crawled over her naked body, letting her nails trail up the inner of Mrs. Lovett's thigh while she kisses her breasts even more.

Nellie threw her head back, wrapping her legs tightly round Bella's hot, sweaty body, pushing her hips up to meet her lovers wet crotch. She hooked her hands round Bella's arms pulling her up so that they were face to face, allowing her to kiss her lips again before moving down, showering her neck with hard kisses, biting and sucking to provoke a reaction from her partner.

Smirking Bella bit down her lip and watched Mrs. Lovett make her way down her body. Her chest heaved against her corset as she watched the naked woman underneath her. Groaning lightly at Nellie's touch she pushed her body forward and slide her hips over Nellie's, rubbing gently at her before letting her hands run up the inner of her thighs.

Nellie flinched at the cool of Bella's touch, her nails leaving faint white marks on her skin. She reached out a finger towards her collarbone, trailing down her body, taking extra time sliding her digit between Bella's warm breasts, carrying on down to her chamber of secrets, resting her hand just at the top. Her body was so warm yet her touch felt so cold.

"I'm the one that does the teasing." She breathed again her corset before pulling Nellie up and biting into her throat before whimpering as she let her fingers trail over her entrance. Smirking she bent down and tugged at Nellie's breast whilst kneading the other with her free hand "Do you like that?" she teased pushing her thumb onto Mrs. Lovett's clit "Tell me you like it. Beg for more."

Nellie Lovett moaned at the sensation, "God yes I like it!" She breathed. She snapped open her eyes, trying to figure out if she was serious about the begging for more part. Her eyes were dancing, wildly in the dim lighting, glittering with passion and desire. She pushed herself up onto Bella's thumb, "I want more!" She whimpered looking straight into the dazzling eyes, just a few inches from her face.

"Well you can't have it, not yet." Bellatrix teased pushing her thumb into Nellie before ripping it out "Not till I have to begging for it." She moved her head down and licked the tiny curls on Nellie's lower half before moving back up to nip at her breast whilst moving her hand, running them up and down her inner thighs teasing with her touch.

She smiled at Bella's determination to get as much satisfaction out of their games as possible. She pushed her back onto the table, straddling her body; she started to beg Bella to give it to her, slowly beginning to move her body as if riding a horse. All she needed now was the whip, she thought to herself, smiling slyly at her own mind. She now towered over her new lover, licking her lips as she watched her chest move rhythmically.

"Make me touch you." Panted Bella arching her back off the table and moving her hips with Mrs. Lovett "Take off my clothes, now." She gasped before grabbing Nellie's hair to pull her down kissing her with all her might. She let her hands run up Nellie's thighs before teasing her by poking her fingers into and out of her entrance prodding her with her sharp nails.

Her nails scratched as the moved inside her, making Nellie flinch. Secretly she liked the pain, driving her to do exactly what Bella asked. She felt weak at the excitement, using all her strength to rip Bella's dress from her hot body. Dropping her mouth down onto her heaving breasts, clamping down with her teeth, gently at first, before becoming rougher, getting more and more into her stride

Laughing out in sick pleasure Bellatrix smashed her hips up to Nellie's before she swung her hand round to bring it along her cheek "Calm down little one," she smirked before pushing Nellie off her "you need to learn to take it slowly." Sitting up she moved back over Nellie but she started at her feet, kissing up them slowly before she poked her tongue out and began to weave it around Mrs. Lovett's inner thigh making her squeal out in pleasure.

She tensed her thighs as Bella's wet, hot tongue glided up them effortlessly. She hoped that she would read her mind and carry on up to her entrance, she lay back, thinking of ways to repay Bella's love with her own attempts at pleasuring her. Her mind went wild, as did Bella's tongue along her thigh, Nellie thought that maybe she had read her mind and was teasing her before coming up with the goods, it was either that or she was normally like this.

Snorting Bellatrix found herself inside Nellie's mind flicking through the images of them both "Oh someone's got a dirty mind," she teased lifting her head before she kissed Nellie's lips "but I don't seem to mind it." Moving back down Bellatrix retraced the warm wet line that she'd made with her tongue up Nellie's leg before she stopped at her womanhood. Taking a hollow breath she moved it and slowly and teasingly began to take short licks in between the woman's thigh smirking as she watched her body spasm.

it was taking everything she had to try and control her body's reaction to Bella's actions. she wanted to just scream out, not caring who heard, or even who saw at this point, she had to stifle her screams, taming them into long moans, and pushing her hips back down onto the table to stop herself from thrusting up towards Bella's teasing tongue. She stretched her hand down, twisting her slender fingers round her coarse hair.

If the bitch wanted it, like her mind wanted it then she'd have it. Suddenly Bellatrix moved herself so her belly lay flat onto the counter, pushing Nellie's leg further apart so she could let her tongue push into her. Laughing into Nellie's wet skin she hear her moan before she started to slide her tongue up in and out, side to side letting her thumb come up to rub against her clit as she left Nellie's hand wrap into her hair.

Nellie tilted the top of her hips forward, allowing Bella to explore deeper. She was beginning to dictate the movement of her lovers head, pulling on the handful of hair she had in her increasingly hot hand. She knew that Bella would never hand over complete control but for now she seemed happy to let Nellie feel a sense of power that increased her pleasure. she pulled hard on the clump of hair on her hand, dragging Bella's face up to meet hers, pushing her tongue deep into her mouth, tasting her and what she had just been tasting.

Smirking Bella kissed Nellie back before clamping her teeth down onto the pie makers tongue, laughing as it made her squeal out in pain before she started to lap you the blood that oozed from the two slash marks in her flesh. She pushed three fingers deep into Nellie's already soaking wet entrance pumping in and out of her flesh as hard as she could.

She hated the taste of her blood in her mouth, but refused to let it distract her from the beautiful woman in front of her. Bella's fingers felt amazing inside her, as she pushed against her fingers even more, her chest heaving in time with the rhythmic movement of her lover's hand. She reached up, pulling Bella's chest down towards her mouth, teasing her with her tongue before clamping her teeth down onto her milky flesh moaning against her breast.

See couldn't help but moan, couldn't help but let her body give into Nellie's mouth on her skin. Shivering she leant in closer to Nellie's touch and let a snigger slip from her lips "Scream for me." She smirked smashing her fingers faster and deeper into the warm flesh that wrapped around them.

She pulled away from Bella's chest, looking at her face, not sure if she heard her properly, "Scream for you?" She barely got her words out before she was made to gasp by her lovers rapid pace, she bit her lip automatically, and trying to stifle her moans, before remembering what had been asked of her. She let go of her lip, pulling at the skin as she did, letting out a loud short scream. She liked it and let out several short, loud, high screams. She squeezed her eyes tight shut, drawing a deep breath, opening her mouth and screaming "BELLA!"

"Now," Smirking Bella adding a fourth finger and burying it deep into Nellie's flesh "Come for me." She leant over and kissed her harshly before she moved her thumb in rub against her clit "Come all over my hand." She ordered hissing into Nellie's ear "Then I want you to lap it all off. One by one."

Nellie loved being ordered around, she'd never been much of a leader and was relieved that she took control. Her breathing was erratic, her heart felt like it was about to burst through her chest. she stared into Bella's eyes, intently, before shutting her eyes tightly, letting them roll back into her head as she screamed one last time, calling out Bella's name repeatedly, getting louder each time. releasing, she heard Bella moan, as she tried to slow her breathing and regain some coherency.

"Good girl." Smirked Bella pulling her hand from Nellie before lifting it up and moving it around loving to see the fluids glisten on it. Pouting she licked on finger clean before moving over to Nellie and holding it in front of her face that was red, her mouth wide open trying to take in deep breaths "Now, be an even better girl and lick this all off," sniggered Bella pushing her fingers into Nellie's mouth "then you can start on me."

Her fingers felt warm inside her mouth. Gagging slightly as she shut her eyes, feeling Bella ram them further into her mouth. she pulled her head back a bit, trying to catch her breath, and beginning to suck at the digits in between her lips, biting down on them slightly as she let her tongue begin to lap at the warm liquid, dripping in her mouth. she loved feeling the fingers curl in pleasure inside her mouth, opening her eyes to see Bella fighting her moans, she slid her hand down her cold body, reaching down to tease her warm flesh.

"Such a good girl." Whispered Bella shutting her eyes as Nellie sucked at her finger, licking her lips as she felt the pie maker's hot tongue wrap around her fingers licking them clean. She bit down hard on her lip in her attempt to hold back the moans that oh so badly wanted to ooze from them and make their statement of pleasure. She shut her eyes at Nellie's touch reaching down, teasing her. She hated teasing. Pulling back she slapped Nellie around the face before leaning right into her face "I said no teasing, I hate it," Snapped Bella who was trying to hold back a smirk "only because you were gagging for it I made you beg. I'm different, I hate teasing, so hurry up and fuck me."

She winced at the stinging in her cheek, knowing that she broke the skin on Bella's fingers when she turned away, but also knowing that she loved it. "Sorry." She hissed, coldly, staring into her empty black eyes. She slid beneath her, positioning herself by Bella's entrance, her chest was moving rapidly, her heartbeat out of control as she strained her neck up towards the warm flesh. She slid her arms up to her hips, grabbing them and pulling them down towards her face, sticking her tongue out ready.

How she loved the impact of hand to cheek, the harsh slapping sound and the after pain that now throbbed through her hands. Bella looked down to Nellie whom was now place under her, smirking lightly as she let one of her hands go to her own breasts, playing with them lightly. Being the impatient type Bella lowered her hips deep into Nellie's face and snarled "Do it already," she smirked "unless you want another slap on that pretty face of yours."

She rolled her eyes at her demands, digging her nails into her hips, dragging her hands round to her entrance, watching the crimson trails form on her milky skin. Grinding her teeth she took a deep breath, she'd never done anything like this before but wanted it so badly. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth, thrusting it deep into Bella, she moaned softly at the warmth of her chamber of secrets, moving her tongue instinctively in and out, varying the pace, and trying to provoke a reaction from Bella.

That burn, that intoxicating burn that Nellie's nails left made her groan aloud, sniggering as she heard it echo lightly around the pie shop. Suddenly her breath seemed to be stolen from her lungs as Nellie's tongue pushed into her almost making her arms go weak. Scoffing she widened her legs, sinking in Nellie more, moaning as the tongue flicked around her. "More." She ordered as she moved her hips slowly.

She sniggered at Bella's want for more. Quickening her pace and varying her movement, she moaned into her flesh. She opened her eyes, withdrawing from Bella completely seeing how she'd react, expecting her to slap her or bite her, there was something about Bellatrix that brought out the sadistic in Nellie and she liked it...a lot!

"I never said stop!" Screamed Bella kneeing Nellie in the side of her head "You've had your fun and now I want mine, stop being so ungrateful, not unless you want me to torture you!" She was kidding, she'd quite happily watch Nellie scream in pain under her curses, maybe she would yet. Snarling she grabbed Nellie from underneath her and sat back onto the counter opening her legs "So fucking do it."

Nellie wasn't sure if she was joking or not, and wasn't really prepared to find out. She flashed an evil smile at Bella, winking at her and giggling. She stooped down, kissing a path down from her belly button down, before pushing her tongue back in to her. She closed her eyes, sliding her hands up her stomach, to her chest and teasing her nipples, before cupping both of her breasts, digging her nails, deep into her flesh.

Moaning Bella leant her head back, breathing in a moaning deeply. She smirked down at Nellie, watching her closely as her tongue darted around her face, oozing in and out of her flesh "Seems like you've done this before," teased Bella, biting on her lip "or you just learnt from the best." God she loved Nellie's touch on her breasts, digging into her skin, leaving marks, making her belly spin. Her little piece of heaven.

she definately had learned from the best, no one had ever made her feel the way she had when Bella had her fingers inside her. she slid her hands down from her breasts to rest on her clit, she stopped for a second smiling at her most recent memories, but a thought crept into her mind, this was gonna be a one off thing. she took a breath, about to ask her if her thoughts we correct but could see her already pulling her wand out of a concealed pocket in her dress which still lay lifelessly on the floor. thrusting her tongue back deep into Bella's opening, rubbing her clit to make up for the break she took, she squeezed her eyes shut, rolling them back into her head, enjoying the warm moist sensation against her tongue.

"There, isn't that better." Bella hissed rolling her head back and letting her tongue roll around in her mouth. One hand gripped tightly onto her wand and the other gripped the counter as she started once more to the roll her hips with Nellie's tongue movement. Maybe she would torture the little dainty pie maker; maybe she'd get more pleasure that way. But, luckily for Nellie, she was too preoccupied with the tongue that poked deep into her flesh, licking her from the inside out.

She smiled as she felt Bella's hips moving with her tongue, running her free hand up and down the inside of her thigh, mimicking what she had done to her just moments before. She other hand was applying more and more pressure on Bella's clit, trying to maximise both their pleasure, there was something about her thrusting against her tongue and her hand that made Nellie want to scream. She groaned aloud into Bella's increasingly wet skin, wondering whether or not she should give the same demands that she had been given.

"Oh God." Muttered Bella as she let her back slam against the counter, unable to hold her own weight anymore. Her core, her boiling hot core burnt for so much more but she knew she mustn't look weak, mustn't look like she was begging for it. She wasn't that silly pie maker, silly Nellie Lovett who'd bend over backwards for anyone to touch her. No she wasn't as desperate as that.

she could only just hear the woman's speech over her own erratic breathing, she felt her body shudder at the sound, it was something about the mix of evil and passion that filled her voice which both terrified and thrilled Nellie. She closed her eyes, rolling them back into her head and thrusting her tongue deeper into Bella's body, tasting her and loving it. She reached up, grabbing her hips, digging her nails in hard, moaning against her pale wet skin, using all the strength to guide her lovers thrusting

Suddenly she couldn't hold back anymore. Shutting her eyes together Bella's hips began to buck, pushing herself deeper against Nellie's tongue. Screaming out she felt herself release and let her fluids fall around the pie maker's chin. Panting she let her head roll back and fall against the counter, her breathing heavy before she looked up with a smirk to Nellie.

She screamed out at the same time as Bella, half from pleasure and half from copying her dominator. Her scream was interrupted as her mouth filled with Bellatrix's luscious liquids, she pulled away from her wet body reluctantly, looking up to meet Bella's stare. She pushed herself up on her elbows, licking her lips and wiping her chin slowly, trying to be as steamy as possible, not wanting her to leave.

Looking up Bellatrix moved and kissed Nellie lightly on the lip, tasting herself as she did so. Smirking she read Nellie's mind, such an easy one to read. A persons mind could easily be cracked open when it was focused just on lust and love. Smirking she leant close to Nellie's ear "Round two?" she whispered before laughing as she saw Nellie smile and nod happily.


End file.
